Golden Road
Golden Road (ゴールデンロード Gōruden Rōdo) is a Merchant Guild, prestigious by merchants for its performance in almost the entire continent of Earth Land and its great transport service that is the primary focus of this organization. They have a well prepared team of mages and non-mages that travel to various places to take and transport valuable goods and orders that are of interest or were requested by members of the high commercial elite, ensuring their safety and integrity. It also acts as a prominent commercial center that houses merchants from all over the country. Description 200px|left|thumb|Golden Road's Headquarter Location Golden Road has several facilities around the world, usually built in the capitals of each country to facilitate traffic of orders and information regarding them. The official headquarter is located in the Kingdom of Fiore, somewhere in the commercial district of Crocus. History Organization The guild is composed of mages and non-mages that perform similar roles, but in different levels. For each type of Messenger (使者 Shisha), as they call the people responsible for freight and delivery, there is a rating that will according to their level of experience and their performance in their work. *'National-level Messenger': is the initial rank for anyone joining the guild. The messengers of this rank are responsible for the delivery of items of varying values within the limits of Fiore. This classification corresponds to the largest number of non-mages who currently exercise their role as messengers, representing 97% of the total group. The jobs are simple, mostly, and the Jewels amounts that can be earned vary dramatically depending on the difficulty of it. *'Continental-level Messenger': is represented by most of the mages who are part of the guild, about 90% are mages. The messengers of this rank acts in more than two countries, usually three or four, with one of them being the country of origin; Fiore. They are responsible for the delivery of valuable items such as jewelry and other objects of less value that have some importance to their buyers and as well, usually get good monetary amounts. *'Global-level Messenger': is a rank that do not accept non-mages, and neither is it common for mages who begin their career in this line of work. Global Messengers are mages with extraordinary powers that are responsible for rare items or that have governmental level of importance to be delivered anywhere in the world. They are very well paid and their reputation is well seen even by the Magic Council. Another commonly used term is Merchant (業者 Gyōsha). The merchants are any and all people who seek the services proposed by Golden Road, is the transport of goods or the use of commercial establishments for the sale of products. They are known to be born dealers, exchanging and selling items for their own profit, and some are even associated with the guild. They are not members, but must follow the rules. Golden Road also has a particular member that takes care of people who do not pay for the services provided by the guild. When such a disagreement occurs he is contacted by the person responsible for delivering that subsequently contacts the guild leader and is informed about the details of the customer who soon becomes a target. The person in question is frightened and, if still denies payment, he or she is murdered. This unorthodox method is kept away from the eyes of government authorities to not hinder the activities of the guild and thanks to the amounts involved in such work, the deaths are often associated with thieves and other potential criminals. Members Trivia Behind the Scenes Golden Road is slightly based on the children’s novel written by L. Frank Baum, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. The guild itself can be assumed to be the “personification” of the Yellow Brick Road, while Fiore is Emerald City; surrounded by four countries in the same way as the City of Emeralds has four gates, each facing a country of the Land of Oz. The members have similar names and traits to that of the characters present in the story, and even the symbol used to represent the guild is a reference: the flying monkeys and the golden cap that controls them; but, in this case, what controls the “monkeys” is just the gold. Category:Guild Category:Guilds Category:Legal Guild Category:Legal Guilds Category:Merchant Guild